Reunions
by nala-the.one.and.only
Summary: With Itex now defeated, and the flock seperated for 3 years, what will it be like when they all meet again? Jelousy, lies, love, action... and a whole butt load of Mang! i'm trying to get rid of Fax. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, here's a new story! This one's Maximum Ride! Woot!**

**Fang: Well isn't it kinda obvious this is a Max Ride story?**

**Me: Shut up Fang, you're killing my mood. Any way I think I'll call this one 'Reunions'. Disclaimer time! I don't own Maximum Ride! Enjoy!**

**--**

**.:Reunions:.**

**Chapter one**

**)( Max )(**

Ella and I boarded the airplane together. I sat next to my sister in our first class seats. We were on our way to a fancy college in New York.

I had been to New York before, but that was three years ago. I was fourteen, homeless, and bent on stopping a major corporation from destroying the world. A lot has changed since then.

After the flock and I had defeated Itex, our lives together ended. I went to live with Mom, Ella, and Jeb. Even after three years, I can't stand to call him dad. Iggy went with his parents again, this time, they promised not to try and turn a profit from him. Nudge found her mom. She was exactly the person she had been waiting for. They now live in a house with a white picket fence somewhere in Arizona. Gazzy and Angel found their parents too. They now travel with the circus their family owns. Of course they're not part of the attractions. Total went with Angel. And last but most definitely not least, Fang. He lives in New Jersey. Some rich pricks adopted him. I didn't want to leave him, but he was so happy to find adults who loved him for him, dark broodingness and all.

The best part? All of the flocks' new parents/guardians loved them even with their wings. They all agreed to keep it a secret as long as the flock member did.

Well, I haven't seen any of them since we parted ways. I'm seventeen now. I graduated from high school last year. I went to a community college for a while but Mom just pulled me out a few weeks ago. She said she wanted Ella and me to go to this private college, even though it was all the way across the country. I don't know what her deal is, but something tells me that Ella's in on it, too, and that she wouldn't tell me even if I begged her…

**)( Fang )(**

The man who called himself my father burst into my room. "What are you doing, Frederick?" **(A/N I couldn't help it, I had to give him a weird name!)** I sighed as I looked up from my laptop. I stared at the man who called himself my father. I used every bit of evil teen and Max lessons I had in me. I had practiced this in the mirror. This look made everything the man who called himself my father hated stand out. My three ear piercing in one ear and two in the other, the additional piercing in my lower lip, my emo-style hair cut with bangs that covered half of my face, my dark clothing, everything. I had once even made the posters of emo and heavy metal bands stand out.

The man who called himself my father glared at me but mine was much more impressive. " I'm having a picnic in a flowery meadow." I said sarcastically. "And It's Fang, not Frederick. Good-bye."

The man who called himself my father gave up. He backed out of my room with a sigh. When the door was firmly shut behind him, I looked back to my computer screen. I've been tracking down bird-kids. Can you guess which one? Max.

Suddenly, the girl who called herself my younger sister burst into my room as well. "God!" I scoffed. "Can no one keep themselves in their own personal space bubble?"

The girl who called herself my sister stormed up to me. "Daddy says to tell you to pack your bags, Frederick! You're going off to college in New York to do something productive with your life!" With that she stomped out of my room and slammed the door shut, obviously miffed that she had been told to do something.

_New York, Huh? _I thought. _That could help me quite a bit._

**)( Iggy )(**

I ran around the corner of the street and into an alley where I slumped down in a heap. There were at least eight wangsters ( Wangster: contraction of wannabe and gangster ) after me. They were posers, but they could fight. Even an enhanced flock member like me couldn't take them all at once.

I couldn't believe how touchy these people were. All I said was that they were total idiots for trying to use a bomb like the one they were hiding. Apparently, they didn't like that I had found one of their little toys. But honestly, I told them the truth. They couldn't expect that thing to actually explode, could they? I felt the wiring myself. It was a total failure.

_Uh-oh_. They were coming. I stood quickly and tapped the wall with my fist, as if I were knocking on a door. The vibrations from this told me that there was nothing between me and the sky so I ran a few steps, jumped into the air and unfurled my wings, taking off.

Then I realized something. I didn't have any where to go. I had run away from home about a month ago. Well, I say 'run away' but what I mean is that I slipped away when my parents were counting the money they had made off of me that day.

Yup. My parents lied. They said when they took me in that they were going to be nice, that they weren't going to try to turn a profit from my wings. Well, you can see how well that turned out. I changed directions and headed for the park. It was pitch black out, so no one could see me even if they were looking to the sky trying to locate a blind flying seventeen-year-old, which, you gotta admit, is highly unlikely.

I landed next to a deserted tree and climbed up quickly. I stretched out across the branches and thought _ahh… just like old times._ I started to think about where I could go. I was NOT going to stay here in D.C. I couldn't take it any more. Then I had a crazy thought. 'New York'.

Before I left the house my parents were staying at, I had gotten an acceptance letter to some fancy college in New York. Of course my parents refused to let me go, they were making way too much money off of me for me to leave.

Said letter also came with a scholarship in mechanics. So no class fees for me. I had been there before so it wouldn't take long for me to get my bearings. Well, no harm in trying. So before crashing in my tree, I decided that in the morning, I would leave for New York.

**)( Nudge )(**

Nudge trumped through the grass and into beautiful house complete with a white picket fence he called home. She set down her backpack and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Arizona sure is hot." She said to herself. She went to the fridge to get a drink but stopped when she saw a note taped to it.

_Monique- _

_I'm going away for a while again. I have some business to take care of. Pack some food and clothes and head to New York. I've made arrangements for you to stay at a boarding school there. You'll be able to make lots of new friends there because the school teaches all grades. Even college courses. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it could take years. I'm sorry for breaking our promise, but it's for the best._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Nudge crumpled the letter and threw it to they ground. Six months ago, Nudge's mom had told her she was done traveling. She had promised not to leave her alone any more. But she had lied.

"Why stop now?" Nudge thought out loud as she began dumping her school supplies out of the back pack she had just put down. "She's always lied to me. She lied about where my babysitting money had gone, she lied about getting a puppy, she lied about my dad-" Nudge stopped what she was doing. "No…" She said. "I can't think about him. He's not important. Not any more. He's not a problem any more."

Nudge finished packing and ran outside. She jumped into the air and unfurled her wings. Her curly hair blew out behind her as she flew. She was on her way to New York now. But she realized one single problem: she had no idea where this university or school or whatever it was was.

"Great!" Nudge thought aloud again. "How is fifteen-year-old gonna make ends meet in New York with no money?" no matter what, though, she had to obey her mother. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

**)( Gazzy and Angel )(**

_Gazzy?_ The Gasman heard his sister's voice in his head. _We need to get out of here. They're gonna take us to a dealer. They're gonna sell us for drugs. _

Angel looked at her big brother. The last of the flock she had seen for years. _Okay._ Gazzy thought. _We'll make a break for it when they take us outside, all right? _

Angel nodded. Then the siblings' parents came in. They looked exactly like Angel and Gazzy, except that their eyes were sunken from drugs and they wore gangster clothing while the children wore the same clothes they had worn when Max had left them here.

The four walked out of the disgusting house into the bitter cold of the night. Gazzy concentrated hard to get Angel's mental attention. _Now! _He thought. The two leapt into the air unfurling their wings and flying away from the horror that they would have faced.

"Where to?" Gazzy asked Angel. Sure, she was only nine and he was eleven, even though Gazzy was older, Angel always seemed to know what to do and where to go. Gazzy figured she got it from spending so much time around Max. Max. He missed her so much.

"New York." Angel answered. "And I know you miss Max, Gazzy. I miss her too."

"Yeah. I guess three years hasn't really made us forget the flock." Gazzy thought of Iggy. His best friend.

Angel looked at her brother sympathetically. "I know how hard it must have been to lose him, Gaz. But I have a feeling that we'll see them all again. That's why we're going to New York. I don't know how or why, but I feel like that's where we'll all end up at. You'll see. It'll get better."

"Thanks." The rest of the flight was done so in silence, because even though she sounded so sure of herself, Angel had no idea what they were going to do once they got to New York.

--

**Me: Soo… What did you guys think? **

**Angel: Why are all of our lives horrible except Max's?**

**Max: Am I too cushy to live with parents that want to sell me for drugs?**

**Me: T.T You guys have no idea how long I worked on this. Getting all of your story's together, and now you're complaining?**

**Fang: Why do I have so many piercings?**

**Me: Because it's HAWT!**

**All: O.o …**

**Me: Well, any way let me know if you want me to continue with this story, cause if not, I won't. I'm just too lazy to write a story that no one reads. Ttfn!**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys... i don't know how often i'll be able to updste because i just got grounded majorly. i'm risking it all by doing this right now. sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry I've been gone so long guys. I just now got my grounded-ness lifted slightly… I got in trouble because of my grades. I don't really feel like doing a skit, so I'll tell you this: when the teacher catches you with gum for the third time in one period, don't stick it under the desk when she's looking straight at you. Or chomp the new piece you just got really loud when she turns her back.**

_Thoughts are in italics._

**.:Reunions:.**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

**)( Max's POV )(**

Ella and I stepped off the plan, out of the tunnel and into the airport terminal. I looked around. There were lots of extremely normal airport sights, sleeping business men (and women we all know I'm no sexist), people who looked like writers doing whatever it is they do on their computers and mothers dealing with screaming kids. All normal. Except for the painfully familiar flash of blond curls. I turned away quickly, stiffling a sob, and headed out of the airport with Ella at me heels. The curls looked just like the ones Angel had. Has. Whatever. Either way, I couldn't stand to go over there and be proven wrong again. I knew it wasn't really her. This had happened a lot since we left each other.

I would see some little blond girl or a tall guy with dark hair and my heart would beat it's way out of my chest until I went over there to see if it was them myself. In case you haven't guessed, I've never been successful. And I wasn't about to get my hopes up again.

While I had been on my mental rant, Ella had tracked down a taxi and we hurried inside it. I tried to swallow the dark hurt I felt inside before we arrived at the new school. I really didn't want to stick out as the "controlling bitch" again. Don't ask, or you'll regret it. I just wanted to fit in this year. I think over the past couple of years I've been getting better at that. I just really hope no one finds out about my wings, 'cause then every one of my plans would just go down the tubes.

LATER

Ella and I sat through the stupid freshman orientation with a whole bunch of geeks and old guys in navy blazers. The old guys weren't part of the new students, though, they were just old guys who sat there and did nothing but take up space. God I hate old people.

Ella and I got our schedules and were assigned to dorms on different floors… in different buildings. Ella was frantic. "Omigosh!" she flustered. "We're not in the same dorm. Or the same floor. Or the same building! How am I gonna live without you?! How are you gonna keep your secret without someone there to watch your back?! How-" I took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Calm down, Ella." I said looking her square in the eyes. "We're going to be fine. You will make friends just as fast as you did at home, and I will handle my secret by myself. And please let this be the last time we mention said little secret, okay?" I was using my over-exaggerated patience voice and it seemed to get through to her that I didn't want to have to worry about her as well as myself on our first day at college without mom.

"I will help you find your dorm and unpack a little, but then I have to go find my own place alright?" Ella nodded. I took hold of her dorm map and began to walk, pulling her behind me.

We finally found Ella's room and when we opened the door, a song I had heard Ella sing around the house all the time was playing from an iPod adapter as loud as seemingly possible. "Omigosh!" Ella gushed. "I love this song!" She began singing along. Then she dropped all her stuff and started dancing like crazy. The girl who was apparently her roommate looked up from a modern-looking computer on an equally modern (and expensive) desk. She saw Ella dancing and stood up slowly, looking at my sister as if she belonged in a looney bin. But suddenly she started dancing just as crazily as Ella. I rolled my eyes and put down the couple things of Ella's that I had carried fore her before going off to find my room.

EVEN LATER!

I eventually located my room, too. And who do I find on the phone in there when I walk in? None other than the red-haired shortie that Fang had kissed when we had gone to some prep school in Virginia. I dropped my backpack and suit case on the vacant bed and began to unpack, subtly listening in on the girls conversation.

"Yeah, I know

Uh-huh.

I know I haven't seen him since ninth grade, but you should've seen the way he looked at me

when I saw him at yesterdays orientation. He soo wanted me.

How could I tell? I don't know you just kinda know, you know?

He has way too many peircings now, though.

Yeah, he totally looks like he just got out of prison. It's actually kind of hot.

Kym, you can't exactly choose what kind of guy you're interested in.

Didn't I already tell you that? Oh, I didn't? Well, his name's Nick.

Okay, talk to you later. Bye."

Nick, huh? Sounded like an idiot to me. For all I knew, he was. By now I had finished unpacking and was now making my bed. I had simple black sheets and a black and gray duvet with a black pillow case. The girl looked at me intently before standing up and taking a position right next to me. I looked at her when I had finished straightening the duvet. "Hi." She said holding out her hand to me. "I'm Lissa." I shook her hand, resisting the urge to rip it off. I still wasn't over what happened with Fang. "Max." I said with every ounce of restraint I had. "Nice to meet you." It's a good thing I have a natural talent for lieing, because there is no way I would be able to say that without it.

She looked at me quizzically. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked. I smiled slightly and said, "Nope." She looked sort of crestfallen. "Oh…" she mumbled.

I turned back to my bed and surveyed the extremely annoying neatness of it. But Mom had always told me that if I kept living with my room a total mess, I wasn't going to get anything done. Of course, Jeb had told me that hundreds of times, but I only ever listened to Mom. I lied down on my bed and pulled the for-emergencies-only-cell-phone out of my pocket. Ella had pushed for the unlimited texting, and I never really thought I'd have a use for it until now. After a few minutes of searching, I found my contacts folder and scrolled down looking for Ella. After a few more moments of figuring out how to work the texting program, I sent a message to my sister.

_Are you alive _I sent. I didn't put a question mark on the end because I couldn't find it. A few seconds later, I got a new message.

_Wo Max. ur u ur f. H l d it t u 2 f it out?_

_What_

_Wow Max you are using your phone. How long did it take you to figure it out? _

_You havent answered my question._

_U were always smarter than me Max. obviously I am alive. I have to go now._

_Why_

_Hanging with my rm!_

_Whats an rm_

_*sigh* room mate._

_Oh okay bye_

_Ttyl! ~Talk to you later!_

I sighed replacing my phone in my pocket. I hoped I would be able to have a lengthy conversation with my sister so I could avoid one with Lissa. It looked like she was about to set to magazine reading so I put my jacket on and walked out the door.

I explored a little. Before going out on the roof. That wasn't too hard to find. Up an elevator, (I finally got over my fear of them!) and a flight of stairs and voila. Instant roof. I sat down on the edge of the wall and went into my Zen mode. Come on, you guys know what I'm talking about! I sat there for a long time. Until it was dark out. Then I jumped off the roof and snapped out my wings. I flew to a nearby forest and landed in a tree.

Hey, just because I've been underground for three years doesn't mean I lost all my skills! I sat there until dawn, knowing that I wouldn't have any classes that day, and finally climbed down, headed back to my dorm, and crashed on my still-made bed.

**)( Fang's POV )(**

The people who called themselves my parents had paid for a plane ticket, but I refunded it. What's the point of going on a plane when I have wings? I flew to New York and found the stupid little University. I don't even think it had a name besides 'The University'. How idiotic. I saw that Lissa girl Max had been so jealous of in the ninth grade. I think the only reason I remembered her was because she had pissed Max off so much. She kept looking at me so I glared at her too.

The stupid orientation was finally over and I got my schedule and map and dorm number and key. I found my dorm easily. It was right below a floor full of girls, so at least I knew I could have fun. I might still love Max, but I'm a teenage guy. It's not helped by the fact that girls just sort of gravitate toward me.

I met a girl at a café too. She was tall, level with my ears. She had super-long black hair and amazing green eyes. She asked if I wanted to hang out with her that night so I agreed. A few days went by and I hung out with that girl more and more. Her name was Raven. Fang and Raven. It had a nice ring to it. Not only that, but I had taken to spending time on the roof. And I decided that I was going to take Raven up there for our date that night. I knew it would be private, and this girl hardly ever let me kiss her. She was as bad as Max used to be. So I had devised a plan. Man am I evil.

**)( Max's POV )(**

It's been a few days since I got to the University. Oh by the way, I tried asking some one what the name of the school was and they just said the University. I guess it doesn't have a name. Weird huh? Being extremely bored, I decided to go to the roof. It's really tranquil at night.

I got to the roof door and opened it up. I headed towards my favorite air conditioner. I sit on it to look at the stars all the time. Apparently I wasn't the only one because when I got to it and climbed on top of it, I found a familiar guy and a gothic-looking girl lip-locking like there was no tomorrow. I coughed slightly and they somehow got their own faces back where they were supposed to be.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked in a very snobby way.

"Yeah." I said. "This is my air conditioner. Get lost."

The girl huffed and said "I don't see your name on it."

"Well, then you're not looking very hard." I said as I pointed out the word 'MAX' scratched into the side. "Crap" the girl said. "Let's go Fang."

I stiffened. Fang? The boy had stared at me the whole time I was talking, but now, he stared at my name etched into the air conditioner. "Max…?" he muttered quietly. I slid off the A.C. and stood right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes.

They were so comforting. So familiar. It was him. I touched his face lightly. He ran a hand gently through my hair. I pulled my hand back now, and slapped Fang before I walked away.

**)( Fang's POV )(**

_Crap. _

--

**Me: I think that's a good place to leave off. Gotta keep you readers on the edge! Thanx for reading! R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nala: Hi guys, sorry i havent updated in like 7 months and then giving you this totally shitty chapter, but i will try and update as soon and as much as i can. hope i haven't lost all my readers.........**

**.:Reunions:.**

**Chapter Three**

**)( Max's POV )(**

I walked quickly away and flew down the stairs (not literally. You know, like non-bird kid speak. Like running really fast? yeah that's what I did.) I heard Fang hot on my heels calling out my name with the goth chick calling his name. Let me tell you, she didn't seem very happy.

You know, this whole having Fang chase after me was making me strangely happy. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird that way, but I liked it.

I ran all the way across the dorm building to my room. I tried to turn the knob, and realized I had left my key inside, and Lissa seemed to have left for the night. Bow down to my intelligence.

I turned around and came face to face with Fang. My god he was so _different! _His hair seemed darker than I remembered, and his eyes smoldered at me. Well one of them did; the other was covered by his hair. And I saved the best for last: the boy had more metal on his face than you'd find in a chop shop. Eyebrows, lips, ears, all covered with rings, studs, and stakes. I think he's officially gone crazy…

"uh…" I stuttered out finally. He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." And there was his voice. Dispite the years apart, my heart still fluttered when he spoke.

"so…" I muttered awkwardly. He suddenly scooped me up into his arms and hugged me tight enough to stop even my breathing. "missed you too Fang." I choked.

He chuckled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were with you mom and Ella."

"Ella's here too. My mom sent us here for" I made air quotes around the words "_better educational opertunities._"

I bent down and easily picked the lock. I told you I still had skills. I walked in, Fang close behind. I plopped down on my unmade bed and Fang drug my black bean bag chair so it was in front of the bed where we could talk comfortably before sitting on help you guys to firgive me. i'll be writ

"I see you like black." He said, gesturing to all my stuff, which was, you guessed it, black.

"You're one to talk." I sneered. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"So why the act of random violence?" he said casually.

I hesitated. I didn't really know why I did it... I settled for the truth. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..." I muttered. Fang looked a little surprised at first, but he suddenly started to laugh. Not a chuckle or a snicker either, but a full belly laugh. He was laughing at _me_. "Shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow hard at his head. He couldn't even deflect it for laughing. His head just jerked a bit when he got hit. I rolled my eyes. "That's enough, Fang. It wasn't that funny."

His laughter died down and he just looked at me, smiling. "What?" I said, freaking out a bit. Why was he staring at me like that???

"I've missed you, Maximum Ride." he stood and leaned closer to me. I leaned back until I was lying on the bed trapped, Fang on his hands and knees above me.

He leaned down further, his lips almost touching mine. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." he said before pressing his lips against mine.

**Nala:R&R please! even though i dont deserve feedback from awesome readers like you guys.... x'( i hope this mangness can help you guys forgive me. i'll be writing more of it in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**to the anonymous reviewer known only as ****Rian****: am i really coming into contact with one of the fabled males of fanfiction???? if i could, I would hug you. unfortunately i cant. x'( ahhh wangsters... can't live with 'em... well yeah, that's about it..... xD**

**props to anonymous reviewer known only as ****()()()()()()()****: the first reviewer to this story! -sob- i love you so much!!! you are awesome!!!!!!! x)**

**some more recent reviewers:**

**squishychknXD: **YES FINALLY A GOOD FIC!

**............i love you......... THANK YOU!!!!**

**Kelsey Goode: **Cue a stunned and furious Lissa walking in! Love it! Update soon! :)

**Well, i was going to do that, but a lot of people asked if that was what i was going to do. so i went against the usual. she'll come home later. **

**.:Reunions:.**

**Chapter Four**

**)(Max's POV)(**.

I wanted to push him off of me and throw him across the room, but at the same time, I wanted him to never stop, just continue with the physical torture he was inflicting... It was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life. And I loved it. His lips were soft, but demanding as they moved against mine. I felt something slick and wet flick over my bottom lip. His tongue.

Oh my god! What the hell were we doing??? I just caught him sucking face with some other girl and now he's trying to pull this crap on me? And the worst part was that I was _liking _it, too! God! Somehow, in the middle of my mental rant, Fang had got his tongue in my mouth.

"You're a bad kisser." he commented as he moved his lips to my neck.

I pushed his shoulders back so, much to his dissapointment, his lips were disconnected from my flesh. "That's because I'm attempting to resist you!"

"You're failing miserably." a smirk grazed his features. I almost melted, but managed to regain my composure.

"You were just kissing some other girl and now you're practically raping me!" I pushed him off completely and stood with my back to him, my arms crossed over my stomach.

He stood silently and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. I froze. "It's not rape if you like it." he joked.

I ripped myself out of his grasp , giving out and exhasperated shriek. "Can't you be serious?" I yelled, pushing him a little. He smirked and held me again, his grip tight, allowing no space for freedom. "Why are you acting like this!?" I yelled, struggling. He burried his face in my hair.

"You smell good." He sighed.

"Fang!!" He picked me up and threw me on the bed. Before I could move, he was next to me, the duvet over us both. He was doing, what I assume he would call "cuddling", but it was more like restraining me from moving. At all.

"Sleep, Maximum Ride." He said, pulling me impossibly closer top him. "It's late."

I had no choice, did I? I'm the Invincible Max, the Leader, one of the strong ones in battle, but Fang was bigger than me, stronger than me, and had some strange motivating thought to keep up his strength, while I had no idea what the hell was going on and gave new meaning to the word _confused_.

**Nala: R&R guys!!! sooo sorry this chapter is so short and crappy. i had to post something so you guys wouldnt kill me. I'm at my friends house right now, so i cant do fabulous quality chapters. i swear on my right hand that the next chapter will be long(ish) hehehe. sorry... x'( now, do me a favor and push the little green button. **


End file.
